


Nicotine

by komaedasass



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, I actually am fond of how this turned out, alcohol mention, drug mention, nothing explicit (maybe next time), rated Mature just to be safe, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedasass/pseuds/komaedasass
Summary: (AU) She thought it would be a passing fling, like all the others. But he was just as addicting as the nicotine they had first bonded over.





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by Panic! At the Disco's 'Nicotine' and Marina and the Diamonds' 'Better Than That'. Hope ya'll enjoy!

    Minako honestly thought it would be a passing fling, like all the rest. She thought that one they had sated each other’s lust, they’d go their separate ways. But he was just as addicting as the nicotine they had first bonded over.

_Another loud houseparty that reeked of alcohol and weed. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, she was buzzed, but she managed to make her way outside. The cold air hit her face, bringing her slightly back to her senses. Looking around, she noticed a man much taller than her leaning against the house, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he stared out at the open space on front of him. His beanie and long peacoat shielded him from the brisk fall air. She didn’t know what compelled her to talk to him—her need for companionship, or how, even in the dim porch light, she saw that he had this rugged look about him that she was so drawn to in past partners. Maybe both. Whatever the reason, Minako walked up to him, flashed her brightest smile, and asked if he could spare a drag for a cold girl. He eyed her warily, but she could see a hint of amusement on his face as he handed the cigarette to her._

    They had met a few times after, always in the company of others. She learned that his name was Shinjiro, and that he was one of Akihiko’s friends. That he had a dog, and worked as a line cook in a local restaurant. Little details like that. The more they met, the more Minako sensed the increasing tension between her and Shinjiro. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, but there was something about his gruff attitude, which concealed a caring heart, and unkempt appearance, that intrigued her. As for herself, Minako knew she was beautiful; though not vain, she took pride in the way she looked. She also knew that her confidence attracted others to her, including Shinjiro (though she doubted if he’d ever admit it). Combining these factors, it was only a matter of time before they arranged to meet by themselves.

    Their first time was what she expected; after a few drinks at his apartment, he proceeded to pound her into the mattress. It had been one of her best experiences with a partner, and she was pleasantly satisfied as she left his apartment in the morning after politely turning down his offer to drive her home. Yet, as the day went on, Minako felt the need to text him, to ask how he was. It was a new feeling, and it was out of the ordinary for her to contact a bedmate just to chat. Still, she indulged herself and started talking to him daily from then on.

    The second time they had sex, it was at her place this time as she hosted a party. The loud music and chatter outside of her bedroom blocked the sound of her moans. By the third time, she knew that this was starting to become more than casual sex. They had lengthier foreplay, and took their time instead of having the rough and fast-pace sex Minako was used to. It was strange, but she didn’t mind; she almost preferred it this way.

    Tonight had made it the fourth time, and it was even gentler than before. Laying tangled in her sheets, Minako felt a satisfaction she hadn’t felt before with others. She could get used to the feeling.


End file.
